


INKTOBER 2018 CHARACTER PROMPTS

by kaelang12



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Inktober - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaelang12/pseuds/kaelang12
Summary: Made for the 2018 Swordinktober art challenge





	1. SWORDINKTOBER DAY 1: The Knight of Light

                                       

 

_Sure, the armor made them stick out like a sore thumb, but in combat they held the advantage. Any light reflected by their shield blinded their foes; the last thing anyone saw before a golden mace ended their lives._


	2. SWORDINKTOBER DAY 2: The Knight of Shadows

                                                                                                                      

 

_Travellers who walked along the battlefield all tell the same story; armor that walks by itself. No one knows who it belonged to, or rather, which part belonged to which clan. The blood that soaked through the aged lacquer was still new and thick enough to coat the armor like a fresh coat of paint, as though the warrior it flowed from didn’t die centuries ago._


	3. SWORDINKTOBER DAY 3: The Warrior Princess

 

_Born weak and sickly, the princess swore to be a great warrior like her ancestors. Fate smiled on her, for she became known across the land as a fearsome fighter._


	4. SWORDINKTOBER DAY 4: The River Maiden

 

_The Marsh People were more fishlike than their saltwater cousins, but this gave them more security as they lived and worked in the deep bayous. They blended well with the murky waters that also housed their reptilian fishing partners. Those that lived in the deepest and darkest parts harvested the flowers that made the rich purple dye their community was known for, and the supplies traded for their fabric helped supplement their economy._


	5. SWORDINKTOBER DAY 5: The Farmer’s Daughter

 

_She was considered the local beauty; not in looks, but in a rather unconventional way. It was how she saw people, the land, anything that caught her eye. There was nothing that she couldn’t find a complement for. Looking into your eyes, she would give the most sincere smile you ever saw and ask how your day was. The old mothers of the village would look at her, smile, and say that beauty really is in the eye of the beholder._


	6. SWORDINKTOBER DAY 6: The Thief

 

_Never have they been more grateful to have skin that matched their armor. No one could see them in the fields at night, not even when the moon was full and the stars were bright. The only thing that could be seen was the glint of gold being shoved into the dark depths of their hidden pockets._


	7. SWORDINKTOBER DAY 7: The Smithie’s Son

 

_It was always a relief to leave the smithy. Black smoke and the smell of cooling iron always made him feel winded. His family has been blacksmiths for generations, but as he watched the mage across the street perform for the local children, he thought that maybe it was time for a change._


	8. SWORDINKTOBER DAY 8: The Drunken Warrior

 

_“YOU DON’T EVEN WANNA KNOW THE TYPE OF DAY I HAD”_

_“Sandwina, please, they don’t need to hear this”  
_

_“I CLIMBED MY WAY UP FROM THE AFTERLIFE ITSELF”  
_

_“here we go again”  
_

_“LITERALLY”  
_

_“she’s usually not like this”_

_“WITH MY TEETH”  
_

_“I am SO sorry about this”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may or may not have been inspired by something that actually happened in a campaign I'm currently in


	9. SWORDINKTOBER DAY 9: The Lady of the Blades

 

_“You’re too pretty to be a knight!”_

_“Why don’t you become a dancer instead?”  
_

_Her legs carried her across the floor swiftly, dancing on blades as easily as if they were her own feet. Swords and knives were wielded like ribbons, cutting through flesh and steel with no effort._

_“Knight or dancer,” was the question,  
“Both,” was her answer._


End file.
